warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MountainClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Mountainclan... Avalanchstorm got up from her nest. "Alright, Featherfall, Nettlesting, Cougertooth, and Redpaw, go on a hunting patrol!" Avalanchstorm instructed. She walked over to her apprentice. "Snowpaw, i am taking you on a private hunting patrol, and i want you to catch me a bird." Avalanchstorm meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) We soon set off on our hunting patrol. I caught Avalanchstorm a robin. "Very good." She meowed. I added the robin to the freash-kill pile. ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I was very proud of my apprentice. "Alright, now, we are going to do a sneak attack on the hunting patrol. It is just me and you, our she-cat patrol!" I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "Cool!" I said We were soon within striking range of the patrol heading back to camp. "Surprise!" Said Avalanchstorm and I as we jumped on top of them. "No Snowpaw!" Said Redpaw as I pushed him to the ground. "Snowpaw, get off of your brother this instant!" Shouted Featherfall. "Sence when were you my mom?" I asked sarcastically. "You be respectful to warriors you snippy little apprentice." Said the arrogant she-cat. "Yeah Snowpaw." Said Avalanchstorm with a giggle in her voice. "And you! You and your uncivilized apprentice just come barging in to disrupt our hunting patrol." Said the fluffy white she-cat. "And sence when were you my mom?" Said Avalanchstorm. "You repect your older warriors young she-cat!" Replyed Featherfall. "And yoouuu respect your deputy." Replyed Avalanchstorm. "Well you still disrupted our hunting patrol." Said Featherfall. "Yeah, the patrol I organized." Replyed Avalanchstorm. "Hmp, come on Redpaw, even though you are my temporary apprentice before your mentor gets better, I will teach you to be a civilized young cat." Said Faetherfall as she grabbed my brother by the scruff. "Help me...: Whispered Redpaw to me. She carried the young apprentice back to camp. "Wow, what a dog!" Said Cougertooth. "Heck yeah!" Replyed Nettlesting, Avalanchstorm and I simutaiaiusly. Then we all walked back to camp together ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "you got your brother good!" I giggled. "You deserve a rest, go get some freash-kill." I purred. Snowpaw nodded and ran off. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I sat down with a mouse. "Now Mossyflame, dont be to hard on that ankle now." Said Leafbreeze, our very old medicine cat. Redpaw rushed to her side. "Oh Mossyflame! Training with Featherfall was a living Dark Forest! I promise to be the best apprentice you've ever had!" Said Redpaw. "Calm down Redpaw, I was only gone for a few days. And let's just see if you'll keep that promise you hyper little tom." Replyed Mossyflame. "I will, Mossyflame." He said. "Lets go hunt!" Said Mossyflame. "O.K!" Said Redpaw. Then they padded off into the rocky mountainside. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) i felt tears well up in my eyes. It reminded me of my dead mother and siblings. I ran into my den and hid. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw Avalanchstorm run into the warriors den. "Avalanchstorm, are you O.K?" I asked. "Avalachstorm is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!" ''She replyed. "Avalachstorm, what's wrong?"I asked. I waied for the she-cat's reply. Avalanchstorm sighed. "Everyone loves on each other, and have a mother and fathre and siblings!" Avalcanchstorm cried. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "But you have me! I'm like your little sister, not just your apprentice. And what about Wolfclaw?" I said. I waied for her reply. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstrom snorted. "What about him? He is just a cat!" Avalanchstorm meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "You know you like him..." I said "No I do not!" She replyed. "Yeah, you do." I said back. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "If you are talking about WolfBLIZZARD, i like him!" I growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "His brother! Ohhh... So that's who you were with on that "private" border patrol" I said. "Yes, his brother!" She replyed. "Well the look exactly the same! I could not tell from the bushes." I said. Avalanchstorm walked out of the warriors den. I waited for her to say something. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Avalancstorm starred into her apprentice's eyes. "i have no time for a mate." she growled. she flicked her tail. "Now, go clean the elder's den." Avalanchstorm ordered. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm watched her apprentice walk away to the elder's den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight scurried out of the nursery. She had just checked on Rockbelly's kits. She stood there for a moment her eyes clouded with worry. "It is a sign!" She rasped as she saw a black bird fly in front of the sun. Eagleflight was really old and needed an apprentice. She was hopeing one of Rockbelly's kits would do but none of them showed intrest in Medicine cat stuff. Eagleflight stared at the slender black bird as it disepeared behind some clouds. "My apprentice will come sooner then I think and my apprentice will have healing skills like no other!" She meowed pride glowing in her eyes. It soon vanished to her old timmed worried blue gaze. Eagleflight was always fretting over something. Prickl ar:D 20:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I looked around and then set off the orangize the hunting patrols. "Alrihgt, Horseclaw, Ramhorn, Skarletpaw, and BirdWhistle, go on a hunting patrol." I ordered. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I finally finished cleaning the elder's den. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I nodded in aproval as my apprentice finished. She walked over to me and i knew what she was going to talk about. "I am not going to be his mate for the last time!" i growled before she could bother me about it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Whiteheart waited by the camp. She needed to talk to Avalanchstorm. She would be so surprised! 21:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw Whiteheart. "Whats up?" I asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) "Wolfblizzard would not stop talking about you! He said he thought you were a smart loyal warrior. He even said you were pretty! I know you don't like cats talking about it but I think you need to know. He told me to tell you to meet him by the Flat Rock tonight." Whiteheart meowed before pausing. "I like Wolfblizzard too. But he never looks my way the way he does to you. I wish I could be you!" Whiteheart finished. She searched her friends face waiting to be pounded for mentioning Wolfblizzard. "Please don't be mad." She begged. 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) "I will go, but i am deputy, not a warrior who has mates." I mewed. I thought of the white and dark gray tabby tom. I padded back to camp thinking about him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) "Eagleflight, can I be your medicine apprentice" Thrushkit replied, hopping around his mother with excitement "please". Eagleflight looked at the large silver tabby and white kit with concern. "why do you want to be a Medicine cat, Thrushkit?" said Eagleflight "I thought you and your sister wanted to be great warriors like Mossyflame and Wolfblizzard". "I don't want to fight to hurt others I want to save lives like you" Thrushkit said, looking at his white paws "Besides Crystalkit said she respects my decision" he continued. -- 16:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight's heart skipped at beat. Wasn't it obivious? The had been a bird that covered the sun. A thrush was a bird so Thrushkit had to be the one! "Well tell our leader then!" She meowed. Finally she would have an apprentice! Prickl ar:D 16:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I practiced battle moves with Redpaw. Then I saw Wolfclaw padding into the clearing witha jaw full of fresh-kill. He put it by the fresh-kill pile and padded over to us. "Can I practice with you guys?" he asked. "Sure," I replied. All three of us practiced together. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "Thrushkit, while your waiting could you fetch me some marigold. I need it for a thorn in Wolfblizzard's paw. It looks a little yellowish with a distinctive sweet smell." Eagleflight meowed. Pricklestar "Okay, Eagleflight. I'll go look for it" Thrushkit said over his shoulder to the medicine cat den. he came back a few heartbeats later with the marigold. "This is it, right Eagleflight?" Thrushkit said with the marigold at his paws. -- 17:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, it is. Now do you think you can chew it into a paste and put it on Wolfblizzard's paw? I have alread pulled out the thorn." She paused before adding. " I better see Spottedstar and talk to her." "alright, Eagleflight, I can do that. Where is he?" Thrushkit said, hopping with excitement. "He is over there" Eagleflight said, pointing at the warrior. "Okay, see you later" Thrushkit squealed and ran to Wolfblizzard. -- 17:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 17:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight padded over to Spottedstar. "Can you hold a ceremony for Thrushkit and his sister? Thrushkit wants to be my apprentice," She croaked her timmed twinckle in her eye gone to be replaced by excitment. Pricklestar Avalanchstorm trotted into camp. Wolfblizzard hovered over to her. "So?" he asked. "Yes." she growled. Wolfblizzard smiled. "Thanks." he mewed. He licked Avalacnstorm's cheek and walked to the freash-kill pile with her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) We colapesed to the ground, exausted. "I think I'm going to the freash-kill pile," said Redpaw. He padded out of sight. "I think you should have been made a warrior too, Snowpaw, ya know, from how hard you fight," said Wolfclaw. "Na, I could have faught better, but if I had you would'nt be here right now," I said. Wolfclaw laughed. "Have you noticed that Wolfblizzad and Avalanchstorm are sneaking out of camp at night together?" asked Wolfclaw. "Yeah, at first I thought it was you," I said. "Avalanchstorm is'nt realy my type, Snowpaw," said Wolfclaw. The pale moon, as white as a dove's wing, shone in his blue eyes. "Snowpaw, Wolfclaw, what in Starclan are you doing!" shouted Featherfall. She startled us. "I thought I taught you to be a better cat. Hanging around useless scum like that filthy scrap of fur, Snowpaw. "Hey, don't talk to her that way! I ain't your apprentice no more, I dont have to listen to your smack!" shouted Wolfclaw. "Hmp, filthy tom," hissed Featherfall as she padded off. (If anyone wants to RP Featherfall, make her as arrogant as you possibly can!) ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 00:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wolfblizzard, this is keeping us from our warrior duties. This is the last time!" Avalanchstorm meowed. "A-Alright." mummbled Wolfblizzard. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wow" She meowed when she saw wolfblizzard and avalanchstorm together. Littlewillow 12:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Avalanshstorm flicked her tail. she was with the hottest tom cat! Every she-cat was jelous. She sat down and ate a hare with him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later... "Snowpaw and Redpaw, from now on your names will be Snowdawn and Redflame. May Starclan light your path!" said Spottedstar. "Snowdawn, Redflame!" cheered the clan. I padded down to the ground. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Spiritwillow snorted. Why couldn't she be avalanchstorm? She always wanted to be with wolfblizzard! Littlewillow 22:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw Wolfclaw near the warrior's den. "Do you wanna go and get some freash-kill?" he asked. "Sure," I said. We shared a raven together. I stoped and stood up. "Should we realy be together? Or should we put are warrior duties first? That's what Avalanchstorm always told me." I said. "Snowdawn, I've learned many things sence I've been made a warrior. And one of them is your mentor is not always right. You trust yourself and what you think is right. I've always lived in my brother's shadow, but did I let that get to me? No! I was given the most self-centered, arrogant she-cat as a mentor, but I shook it all off. No cat's beliefs can get between us, Snowdawn, no matter how hard they try," said Wolfclaw. Our pelts brushed. I saw a shooting star fly arcross the black sky. Wolfclaw was right. Love, love is what makes life worth living.... ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard saw his brother. He snuk up on him and whacked his ear. "Ohhhhhh!!! You like Snowdawn!" he teased. Avalanchstorm walked over to Wolfblizzard and tugged on his tail. "Come on! I want you to go on a patrol with me, Cougartooth, your brother, and Snowdawn!" Avalanchstorm meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) "Don't you find that a bit, juvenile, Wolfblizzard," said Wolfclaw durring the partol. "Not in the least, shorty," said Wolfblizzard as he padded off next to Avalanchstorm. "Ya know what's dumb on his part?" asked Wolfclaw. "What?" I replied. "I'm exacly the same hight as him," whispered Wolfclaw. I smiled. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry I'm rping spottedstar!) Spottedstar gave thrushkit and crystalkit there ceromomies. It was wonderful. Eagleflight closed her eyes and went to sleep. Prickl ar:D 23:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard trotted behind his brother. He pounced on him. "Haha! You were shorter when we were kits!" he purred. I watched as my whole patrol be came a pile of playing cats. I even join in. "Avalanchstorm! you're in here to?!" Wolfblizzard purred. I nodded and pawed his ears. I tackled my former apprentice, and played. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I was shorter than you when I was a kit because you were like 12 moons older than me, smart one!" said Wolfclaw to his brother playfuly. I pawed at my former mentors ears. "What in Starclan are you doing!" hissed a voice. "Dang it! It's Featherfall!" shouted Wolfclaw. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 13:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "What in Starcaln are YOU doing! I ordered you to go on the NEXT Border patrol!" growled Avalanchstorm, getting in her pwning voice. "WE are having a good time, if ya mind!" hissed Wolfblizzard. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "Childish, just childish," hissed Featherfall as she padded off. "Starclan, I can stand her. Wolfclaw, how in the name of Starclan did you survive with her as a mentor?" I said. "I learned to tune out ever word she said," he replied. We all laughfed. "You thought it was hard being her apprentice? How about being her brother?" said Cougertooth playfuly. The moon rose in the sky. "We better start movein' it's gettin' late out," said Wolfclaw. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 19:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "Welllll, Wolfclaw, there are things you should listen to, like RIGHT NOW!" purred Avalanchstorm. She leaped on Woplfclaw and pinned him down. "We should get going now." Avalanchstorm meowed. She walked to the border, checked it, and returned to camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Wolfclaw looked a little dazed for the rest of the patrol. When we whent back to camp I asked him "Wolfclaw, are you O.K?" "Yeah, I just hit my head pretty bad-" his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he could finish. "Oh my Starclan! Someone help me get to the medicine den!" I shouted. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 20:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC "My brother!" cried Wolfblizzard. He picked him up and took him into the medicine cat den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "What did you do to him!" shouted Eagleflight. "He was hit over the head on a border patrol!" I replied. "Quick, Thrushpaw! Get some poppy seeds!" shouted Eaglefilght. The apprentice came over with some round seeds. He put it in Wolfclaw's mouth and we waited. His eyes opened. "Can he speak?" asked Wolfblizzard to Eaglefight. "Is that your hope?" replied Wolfclaw. Wolfblizzard rushed over to his younger brother. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 20:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard licked his brother. "WOW! You know, we use to do that to each other when we weree little, i found a spot when you pounce on, it knowcks you out!" purred Avalanchstomr. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "Ya mean when I was a kit and you like to smack me around cause you both were warriors," repiled Wolfclaw as he got up. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 20:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) "don't make us have to beat you up more!" purred Avalanchstorm. She walked away and made Featherfall, Leafbreeze, Whiteheart, and Nettlesting go on a patrol. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I told Wolfclaw good night and padded off to the warrior's den to sleep.~ ♥Icewish♥ 00:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) As I walked into the warroir's den, Wolfblizzard beckond be with his tail to sleep with him. I flicked my tail and went in with him and fell asleep. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) The a few days later... Wolfclaw padded up to me and said "Um, Snowdawn, would you like to go hunting with me?" "Sure, but when did you get out of the medicine den?" I asked. "This morning. Eagleflight said the damage was minor but I could black out from time to time, and that will stay with me permanently," he replied. "Oh-" I stoped talking when I saw Featherfall walking towards us. No wanting to hear any of her smart-tail comments, I said "Come on lets go then!" I ran out of camp and he ran with me. "Where too?" he asked. "I don't know this was your idea." I replied. "Then follow me," he said. We ran outside Mountainclan borders. "Wolfclaw, are you sure this is safe?" I asked "Sure it is, there are no rouges her and it's far away from Leafclan borders," he awnsered. He slowed his pace. "You need to see this," he said. He padded trough a dence fern cluster. I went throgh it to. I was breathless. A beutiful waterfall pored down bright blue water into a sparkiling pool. Ferns cradled the sides of the pool in their soft leaves. Fish of all colors swam in the crisp water in between rocks. The moon shone in the night sky, and a blue-green aurora danced around it. A beutie that could only be compared to Moon Place (Moon Pool/ Moon Stone for Mountainclan, Leafclan Desertclan, and Oceanclan) "Do you like it?" he asked "Like it? Like it is an understatement," I replied. He jumped on top of a shining white rock. "Then just show me how much you like it," he purred. He started to climb to the top of a stack of beutiful white rocks, I followed him. We soon reached the top. "Snowdawn, there is something that I need to ask you," he said. "What is it Wolfclaw," I said. "Would you like to be my mate?" he asked. "Yes, yes I do," I replied. Wolfclaw's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell into the water below us. "Wolfclaw!" I shouted as I dove in after him. I bit his scruff and pulled him to the shore. He woldn't wake up. "Wolfclaw, Wolfclaw, please wake up!" I screamed. I checked to see if he was breathing, he was. I was so exausted, but I tried to stay awake. But soon, sleep overtook me... ♥Icewish♥ 17:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I felt something nudgged me. "What?!" I grumbled. "Avalanchstorm! Its Snowdawn and Wolfclaw! T-Th-There gone!" sobbed Wolfclaw. I got to my paws. "Come on! We have to find them!" i hissed. We ran around until we found their scent. We followed it until we went out of Mountainclan territory and ran through a cluster of ferns. I saw their bodies. "No! WE have to help them!" cried Wolfblizard. "No duh!" I hissed. We grabbed them and dragged them to camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight checked Wolfclaw and Snowdawn. Snowdawn seemed ok though there was something wrong with Wolfclaw. "Thrushpaw fetch me some rush leaves!" She called examining Wolfclaw. (Icewish, do you want anything to be wrong with wolfclaw? broken leg? he dies?) 21:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm dug her nose into Wolfblizzard's fur. She began to cry. Wolfblizzard leaned against her and cried too. "Please be okay!" Avalanchstorm sobbed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) (No, I just wanted him to like, black out from time to time) Wolfclaw opened his eyes. "Oh thank Starclan!" I said as I rushed over to him I licked his head, he licked me back, ♥Icewish♥ 00:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) "Eagleflight, Crystalpaw says she sprained one of her paws. Do I give her a poppy seed only?" Thrushpaw said racing back into the den with Crystalpaw behind wincing in pain. he looked at wolfclaw "Are you okay, Wolfclaw?" He said sniffing. --ThrushFlight 23:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) "Yeah, fine." I said to Thrushpaw. "Is this going to happen to me the rest of my like, Eagleflight?" I asked turning to face her. She nodded. I saw Wolfblizzard eating a peice of freash-kill with Avalanchstorm. They should just admit it, the whole clan knows. Eh, but what do I know? It's his life, not mine. ♥Icewish♥ 23:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight put her head in her paws. There was so much going on. "Thurshpaw, also put a little comfrey root on Crystalpaw's paw. It will bring down the swelling." Prickl ar:D 12:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard licked his lips. He picked up a bird and so did Avalanchstorm. They gave the birds to Snowdawn and Wolfclaw.(if we need a new leader, Snowdawn should be it. How about Avalanchstorm rejects on becoming leader and says Snowdawn should? Then Avalcanchstorm stays as deputy.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight padded out of camp. It seemed like Thrushpaw could cope. She found some Goldenrod and looked for some heather. Prickl ar:D 14:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (This might sound a little wiered but I hate leading :P) We ate the bird they gave us. A one moon later... I padded into the nursurry. I was expecting Wolfclaw's kits. ♥Icewish♥ 15:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later.... Exusted, I had just given birth to my kits. I saw two fluffy bundles of fur next to me. One was a gray and white tom. The other, a silver and black tabby she-cat. "What will be their names?" asked Eagleflight. "The tom will be Stormkit, the she-cat will be Mistkit," I replied. Wolfclaw walked into the nursurry. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Fine," I replied. He licked me then turned his attention to our kits. He licked them both. "Wolfclaw, it's time you get out of here. Give Snowdawn some rest. And besides, we don't want you blacking out in the nursurry," said Eagleflight. Wolfclaw wished me farewell. I was so tired, I soon fell asleep. ♥Icewish♥ 23:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm put her ears back. she was now expecting Wolfblizzard's kits. she was angry with him and the leader for excusing her from her dutys. She would have then in about a moon. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Whiteheart let out a faint hiss. Why did Wolfblizzard like avalanchstorm and not her? Avalanchstorm was her best friend and now her best firend had stolen her mate! Whiteheart congradulated Snowdawn. Then she sat down and ate a thrush. "Whiteheart! Hunting patrol." The new deputy called. Whiteheart got up and went to catch something to eat. 13:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "I'm sorry i made you have kits." Wolfblizzard mewed to Avalanchstorm. "It's all right." Avalanchstorm mummbled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Spiritwillow brought a hare to Avalanchstorm. "What do you think Whiteheart thinks of this?" She asked her quietly. Littlewillow 13:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm shrugged. "It was up to Wolfblizzard to choose. Cats can have more then mone mate you know." Avalanchstorm mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw Mistkit and Stormkit playing outside. The sky was gray. Maby it would rain soon? ♥Icewish♥ 18:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard whatched Whiteheart leave. She needed some Wolfblizard time. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight closed her eyes. There was a great storm coming............... "Thrushpaw's time has come." She murmured. Prickl ar:D 20:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard ran over to Whiteheart. "Hey, you seem upset." He mewed with worry. Avalanchstorm purred. Her mate was doing his best to make Whiteheart happy. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "Thrushpaw!" She called to her apprentice. Prickl ar:D 20:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm ran into the nursery as it began to rain. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, Eagleflight. I am coming" Thrushpaw said racing to his mentor. --ThrushFlight 21:28, October 23, 2011 "Thrushpaw, you have show your skills when you saved Dovepaw from green-cough. It is time you get your medicine cat name. May starclan look down on this apprentice. Thurshpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thrushstrike!" Eagleflight meowed. The storm picked up. The wind howled and the rain splattered her face. "Get inside." She ordered Thrushstrike. Eagleflight padded forward. "I'm ready starclan." She breathed feeling her life ebb away.... Prickl ar:D 21:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I heard a scream. It was Thrushstrike. What had happened? ♥Icewish♥ 21:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight lay there. "Get under cover!" I yowled with the last of my strength. The world went black. Prickl ar:D 22:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "No, you can die... I-I won't let you!" yowled Thrushstrike. I could hear him shouting all the way from the nurrsury. That medicine cat can try, but nothing can save Eagleflight now... ♥Icewish♥ 22:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm's eyes watered. A life comes, and a life leaves..... Wolfblizzard felt all his fur rise, and he didn't try to make it rise. "W-What's happening!" he screeched. He heard a rumble, then it hit him, lightning hit him. he felt lightning flutter all over him. He fell with a thud and blacked out....(he is still alive!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Spiritwillow raced to Wolfblizzard's side. "Get him to EagleFli-..-Thrushstrike!" She yowled. Why did the more experienced medicine cat have to die? She watched some cats pick up Wolfblizzard. She went over to help Thurshstrike. Littlewillow 23:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm saw her mate get carried into camp. "Wolfblizard!" she yowled. she ran over to him and nuzzled him. He was still still, but warm. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight was floating above the medicine cat den. one warrior lay there. one hurt by lightning. Eagleflight knew what she had to do.... "Thrushstrike, put some rush then raspberry leaves on Wolfblizzard." She rasped. Thrushstrike jumped his eyes wide. "Do it!" Prickl ar:D 11:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "Help him, you mouse-brain!" hissed Avalanchstorm. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard was fine again. "I always knew you were hot headed!" purred Avalanchstorm. "Whatever." purred Wolfblizzard. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Lets go in the woods together and climb trees!" purred Avalanchstorm. They did, and Avalanchstorm climbed a oak that was right out of camp. She shricked. "My kits are coming!" she yowled from the top of the tree. Some cats came, to help her deliver at the top of the tree. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Eagleflight settle down in the spot where she once always sat. "Thruskstrike, is a good medicine cat." She reasured herself though he seemed very unsure of himself. "He'll turn out well." She meowed and picked her way through the cats to watch Thrushstrike work. He sorted the leaves before puting them away. How she wished she could serve her clan one more time. Somehow she had not gone to Starclan. She had ended up right where she had started. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 23:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) We moved Avalanchstorm to the nurssury after she kitted. "What will be their names?" I asked Icy ❀Awesome! 23:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstorm flicked her tail to the black tom. "He will be Rockkit, the other tom will be Desertkit. The she-cat will be Rainkit." Avalanchstorm purred. Her mate rubbed her face. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later.... "Stormkit, your new name shall be Stormpaw and your mentor will be Redflame. May Starclan light your path. Mistkit, your new name shall be Mistpaw and your new mentor shall be Adderscale. May Starclan light your path." said Spottedstar. My heart swelled with pride and Wolfclaw looked with eyes shining with hope as bright as stars. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) (is stormkit a tom? If it is, Rainkit could fall for it) Rainkit purred. "I want to be an aprentice!" she cried. She pounced on Rockkit. "I am Rainstar, leder of Howlclan!" she yowled. (someone rp Rockkit please!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) That night, Wolfblizzard had a dream of his mother and father. "Flowerfur! Drynight!" purred Wolfblizzard. "Wolfblizzard, your not our child, you Windycreek's and nightbadger's." meowed Flowerfur. "We are Wolfclaw's parents. WE adopted you to make you think you had a family." meowed Drynight. They dissapperared, and Wolfb,lizzard told his mate, and Wolfclaw the news. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) "What are ya talkin' about, bro? I look just like you. Ya have to be my brother," said Wolfclaw. I looked at Wolfblizzard and then Wolfclaw. They may have the same eye and pelt colors, but there were some differences. Wolfclaw was a lot longer and hat a very long tail compared to his brother. Wolfblizzard was much more musclular compared to his brother, and I doubt it is because of the age difference. "I don't think so, Wolfclaw," I said. "No, of couse he's my brother. Graynight and Flowerfur would've told me, wound'nt they?" he replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Wolfblizzard shook his head. "I'm sorry. I would of loved to be your brother." meowed Wolfblizzard. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Wolfclaw looked down. "But who's this 'Windycreek and Nightbadger'?" i ASKED. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) "My parents. They died when they gave birth to me. (he ment his mom there!) So your parents took care of me." mewed Wolfblizzard. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I looked at him confused. "What?" said Wolfclaw. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) "I'm sorry." mewed Wolfblizzard as he padded away. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) (What do you mean by 'he ment his mom there'?) Wolfclaw closed his eyes and sighed. Stormpaw and Mistpaw padded over with a huge bird in each of there jaws. "Look what we caught, daddy!" said Mistpaw. Wolfclaw smiled and said "Very good, both of you." Redflame padded over. "They are doing very well for such young apprentices," he said to me. I purred. "But when is Adderscale going to get well again?" I asked. "I don't know, but I'm very happy teaching both of them," he replied, I nodded. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) (i ment Wolfblizzard's mom gave birth to Wolfblizzard. It sorta sounded like both parents gave birth to him.) Rainkit ran over to the apprentices. "Wow!" she yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay